Twice Vulnerable
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: The Fifth Doctor and Tegan are suddenly transported into Thirteen's TARDIS. But why? And who is the mastermind behind these fateful encounter of Doctors?


The Doctor and her companions, Graham, Yaz and Ryan, ran into the TARDIS, with Ryan slamming the door shut as soon as they were all in.

"That was not nice" Yaz said through gasps of breath.

"Yeah, sorry," The Doctor apologised as she ran around the console, flicking switches, "Once a Jixen has left it's scent on you, it's very hard to lose it"

"Well, I'm just glad you managed to figure out a way to" Graham replied.

"But now we don't have to worry about them" Ryan added.

"Right" The Doctor said, flicking the last lever.

The TARDIS made its usual whirring sound, taking off from where it was parked, but just as they took off, a few sparks flew out from the console, and the four friends were thrown about.

"Oi, what was that?!" Graham complained.

"What's happening?!" Yaz asked.

"I'm not sure," The Doctor said, "But it's easily fixed"

She ran back up to the console and pressed a few buttons, and the TARDIS slowly reverted back to its usual pace. For a moment. Then the room dimmed.

"Now what?!" Graham asked.

"I don't know," The Doctor said, scrunching up her face, "What's wrong, old girl?"

She punched a few more buttons as Ryan took a circle of the TARDIS room, trying to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary to help.

"Uhm, Doctor..." He said.

"Little busy, Ryan" She said.

"No, but you left something on this side of the console" Ryan told her.

"What is it?" Yaz asked, walking around to him.

Graham followed her, and noticing it, gave an "Eh?"

"What?" The Doctor asked, stopping in her actions, walking around to them, "What's wrong? What is it?"  
"A piece of celery!" Graham exclaimed, pointing at the console.

The Doctor shifted her gaze to where Graham was pointing, and scrunched up her face into a sort of frown.

"Oh, no" She said.

"What?" Yaz asked.

"Not that one, anything but that one" The Doctor went on.

"What are you on about?!" Graham asked her.

"Do you not like celery?" Ryan asked.

"As a food? A little," The Doctor said, "Right now? No"

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Something is about to happen, I can't remember why, but it's very important you remain calm" The Doctor explained.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Graham questioned.

"That celery," The Doctor said, "is mine. Or, well, was mine."

"Was?" Now Yaz was also confused.

"A long time ago" The Doctor said.

"Are you going to explain?!" Graham asked.

At that question, the TARDIS sounded what to be an emergency alarm as two people materialised behind The Doctor. A woman decked out in a purple skimpy outfit from head to toe, and a blonde man in a long coat, and what looked to be pyjamas.

"What?" Graham was now aghast at the sight.

"Should I look? I don't want to look. I have to look, don't I?" The Doctor asked.

Yaz gave a slightly confused nod to her, so The Doctor spun on her heels to face the two new entrants in the TARDIS, and gave the man a scrunched up look.

"Hate seeing that from the outside" she said.

The two people looked at them, and at the notice of Yaz's little police badge on her belt, the man walked up to her.

"Ah, hello," he said, "Officer..."

"...Khan" Yaz said awkwardly.

"Yes, Officer Khan, can you perhaps tell my friend, Tegan, and myself where we are?" he asked.

The Doctor looked to the woman, and once again scrunched up her face.

"Oh, and the Australian, too" she whinged.

Yaz looked to The Doctor for confirmation of what to do, because she had absolutely no clue what was happening.

"Okay, fine," The Doctor said with an exasperated sigh, walking up to the man, "You're familiar with the TARDIS, yes?"

"Well, of course I am," The man said, "After all, I do pilot it"

The Doctor simply opened up her arms in a huff.

The man and woman now had a proper look around the TARDIS. The woman, Tegan, gave a gasp.

"Oh my gosh, it's..." she said.

"The TARDIS," The man said, "I can sense it"

"Wait, how do you know what a TARDIS is?" Ryan asked him.

"Well, my dear boy," The man said, "it's mine. Well, not this one. Which would mean this one is..."

He scanned the room as his eyes fell on Graham.

"Ah, yes. Yours" He said.

"Eh?" Graham asked.

"You've redecorated it, not my style, if I do say so," The man said, then pointing at Graham's clothes, "But the clothing choice, well, I have improved, that's good to know"

"What are you on about? Just who are you?" Graham asked him.

"Well, I'm you" The man said.

"Eh?" Graham questioned again.

"You know you," The man said, "The Doctor"

"I ain't The Doctor, mate, my name's Graham" Graham told him.

"Then who..." The man trailed but was cut off by The Doctor.

"Looking for this, cricket boy?" she asked him, holding up the piece of celery.

"Ah, yes, thank you" The man said, taking the celery off her.

"Hold on, Doctor, she just called you..." Tegan trailed.

"Cricket boy," The man said, starting to make the connection, "How could you..."

"And there's that face" The Doctor said to him.

The man's face was completely aghast as he looked into The Doctor's eyes and saw his own in hers.


End file.
